Sky whisperer
by Ayumu smile
Summary: The prophecy stated that seven kids who survive the killing curse will be the one who will kill the dark lord. Those seven will have scar in different parts of their body. Read as Harry,Ron,Draco and Neville cause Havoc in the world. Sucky summary, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. JK Rowling owns all the rights Harry Potter.

'The Burrow'

A shrill cry tore through the night sky. Fire leapt up and burn down the large unstable house where a family of nine had live in. A women screaming and pleading could be heard. So was a man cry of help. But these sounds soon fade leaving only the distinct sounds of crying. But none of those from neither the women nor it is from the man. It was from a boy.

Among the debris remains of the former house, a boy with bright red hair could be seen, kneeling In front of an unmoving figure. His fist was furiously rubbing his incoming tears and his sob can be heard loud and clear in the otherwise silent environment.

"Mommy…Mommy (sob) Mommy…" The boy sobbed endlessly as he weakly shook the burnt figure in front of him. Seeing the unresponsive body of his mother, the five years old yanked his head backward ad screamed his pain out for the entire world to hear.

On his neck was a bloody mess, leaking from what seem to be a storm scar which was carved into it to be seen. It will be a scar that would recognize the boy as one of the Sky Whisperer.

Godric Hollows

On the street where the Potter lives. Their house, the Godric Hollows was destroyed. The half part of the house was caved in making a huge gaping hole on one side of the house. A boy, his forehead bleeding, could be seen standing in front of the house: stunned. A few seconds later, a loud crack could be heard and a handsome guy with silky black hair and gray eyes appeared out of nowhere.

His face was a picture of shock and concern when he saw the boy. He rushed toward him and hugged him. "Harry, what's wrong? Did something happen? Where are your parents?" He asked a string of question. The boy turned to the house and the man, seeing his attention was elsewhere turned to look. A gasp of horror escaped his lips and he quickly stood up.

"JAMES! LILY!" He yelled. "Wait here for Remus Harry!" He said hurriedly before running to the ruins. The boy stood there unmoving, tears running down his face freely when there's another loud crack and a soft brown haired man wit streaks of gray appeared. He gasped at the sight of the house and turned his head away; biting his lips as he tried to hid his tears. He saw the boy, Harry and rushed to him, checking for any injuries. When he saw the bleeding forehead, he muttered a healing spell and the blood disappeared leaving only scar in the shape of a lightning.

He stared in shock at the scar when the boy, unable to hold it any longer started to scream and cry, lunging into the man's arm. "Moony! MOMMY AND DADDY! THE BAD GUY HIT THEM THEN-THEN- THEY WON'T MOVE AND AND_"He screamed again in despair. The man not knowing what to do only hugged the boy closer and cried silently accompanying the boy mourning for the parents of one of the Night's whisperer.

Longbottom Mansion

A woman appeared tumbling out of the fireplace where the fire had turned green previously. The women yelped and stood up rubbing her sore bottom. Her eyes shut in pain. When she opened them again, she couldn't stifle the scream she let out seeing a man laying in the puddle of blood in the middle of the mansion, it was her husband.

She runs to him, hugging him tightly as she shook him and yelled for him to wake up. His eyes were opened but they were blank and empty causing more tears to fall from her eyes as she confirmed that the love of her life had died. She cried for a long time when she remembered about her baby. She immediately stood up, giving he husband one last kiss before running to search for her hopefully alive boy. She was about to head to the nursery when she heard a soft cry coming from the master bedroom. Feeling hope rising in her chest, she run to it.

She pushed the door opened and the sight in front of her made her cry in relief. There, amidst the mess in the room sat her baby boy, Neville Longbottom, crying softly as he clutched his cheek where blood can be seen trickling. She ran to him, kissing his hair before taking out her wand to heal the cut. But no matter how much she heals it, the scar won't fade. It was a scar in the shape of a raindrop.

Malfoy Mansion

Narcissa Malfoy ran, carrying her five years old son in her arms and away from the house where flames was burning it to ashes. Her son's shirt was stained with blood and her own body was littered with cuts and bruises. She couldn't do it anymore. She wouldn't serve the dark lord anymore and she wouldn't give her baby for the dark lord to kill. He has to go through her first. He was her son, her baby. It doesn't matter if Luscious kill her as long as Draco is safe.

Upon reaching the main gate, six figures dress in dark robes and wearing white mask surrounded her. She gasped in shock and fear, hugging her son closer to her chest. The boy, who had silky blond hair and large blue eyes stared at his mother worriedly.

"Mother…" he murmured. He turned to look at his advancing father who had an evil glare in his eyes directed at himself and his mother causing him to cringed and snuggled closer to his mother.

"Narcissa dear, hand me Draco and the dark lord will be pleased."

"NO! NEVER! He is MY son! He's YOUR son! How could you do this?" Narcissa yelled in anger.

"We can have another child or if you want children. The dark lord will reward us generously for this good deed!" Luscious stated in a deep barely restrained voice.

"NO!" Narcissa yelled before apparating to the only place she could trust with the life of her son. As she did this, her son's shirt lifted a bit revealing a scar in the shape of the crescent moon carved to his stomach.

This was the start of four of the seven Sky whisperer who will be the one prophesied to defeat the dark lord and its followers and who will create havoc on the world.

A/N: Yeah… Review and tell me what you think. A few question:

1: I want there to be a RemusXSirius pairing but I'm not sure. Tell me if you want it or not.

2: Who do you want to be the rest of the Sky Whisperer? I've got a few but I'm not sure which personality suited them. Here is the rest of the element: - Mist, cloud, Sun.

3: What pairings do you prefer for the sky whisperer?

I'm not sure if I got the facts right so forgive me for my mistake. I got the idea from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. A very interesting anime. You should watch it if you like anime.

Thank-you for reading, please drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Here's the chapter 2!

A black haired boy about eleven was walking through a park. He was holding a stick and galloping about in happiness to a shaggy black haired older man beside him. Said older man was ruffling the boy's hair and grinning at him happily.

"I got it Sirius! I got a wand!" Whooped the boy, jumping up and down. Sirius as the older man was called just smiled and nodded his head at the boy.

"I know Harry. Now you can go to Hogwarts and pranks the whole school! I expect you to create a new legend in the school my dear boy!" Sirius said in a fake pompous tone, making the boys laughed harder.

"Come on Sirius! I want to tell Nevy, Ronnie, Red and Dray!" harry yelled excitedly before running ahead of the older man. The boy ran toward a house that was located in a large area. The house itself was by no means small. The older man just laughed and shook his head remembering a memory of the past.

After finding the broken house and the dead occupant inside it, Sirius had broke down and cried together with his friends and Harry outside. They had informed Dumbledore and now waiting for the man to show up. Not a few minutes later a loud crack sounded and an old man with flowing white bird and equally flowing white haired appeared. He looked at the damage house and his eyes became dimmed.

After shaking his head, he looked toward the pair of older man and a child he presumed was Harry. He sighed as he asked for an explanation. The brown haired man looked at his friend and turned to look at the white haired man to explain. After his explanation, the older man sighed warily and ordered them to return to Sirius home as it was the safest home at the moment and that Harry might be targeted so it was the suitable refuge.

Remus nodded in agreement before coaxing his friends to carry Harry, Sirius nodded and reluctantly leave the area with a popping sound. The brunette leave next after saying his goodbye to the headmaster and with a pop, he was also gone.

Remus appeared to the image of Sirius cradling a sleeping Harry. He walked toward the two and asked the obvious question, if just to alleviate the silent that would occupy.

"He's fine..." Sirius said despairingly as he gazes at the sleeping boy. "What should we do Remus...? We're both guys and I don't know how to take care of a kid... what should we do?" Remus averted his gaze to avoid looking at Sirius face. He didn't know the answer himself. Both were so in misery that when they heard a sudden crack sound, they both jumped in surprise, taking out their wand in reflex. What show them surprise them the most.

It was narcissa Malfoy, Sirius's cousin and her husband was a known death eater. Sirius was about to cast a spell on her when Remus, having a heightened sense of smell and sight notice the blood stain shirt, the boy and the smell of blood further increase his doubt.

"Wait Sirius! She's injured! And she has a boy with her!" Sirius stopped and turned to confirm what Remus had said, finding that it was indeed the truth. He stopped but he didn't lower the wand.

"What do you want narcissa?" Sirius spat at the kneeling woman.

"Kill me if you want Sirius, but I'm begging you... Please save my baby!" The blond haired woman begged as tears run down her face. "Please!"

The blond haired boy who was safely nestled in her mother's arms turned to look at her, before turni9ng his gaze at the two older men in the room. At seeing the wand directed at him, the boy cowered in fear and recoiled back at his mother.

Sirius who saw this reaction was reminded of another boy who was sleeping on the couch behind him. He lowered the wand and looked at Narcissa. "Remus called Dumbledore; he'll know what to do and asked him to bring Madam Pomfrey." Remus nodded and rushed to do the things mention.

As they wait for the arrival of the headmaster, Sirius tended to the small wound he found on Narcissa and her child. A few minutes later, the headmaster arrives followed by a plump woman who at seeing the injured mother and son, rushed to help her yelling at the headmaster and the two older men to give her space.

With the med witch (Sorry if the spelling's wrong) expertise both the mother and the child was as good as new. The professor asked a few question and he told that Narcissa was telling the truth and that Narcissa's child was also targeted after he saw the scar on the boy's stomach. The headmaster then proceeded to tell the people present that the Longbottom and the Weasley were both attack also and that both children had scars on their body also. They all gasped at this news and Sirius asked the headmaster why the children were having scars like that. The headmaster said that he didn't know and that his guess was as good as them.

The headmaster then left after telling the Weasleys children will have to stay with Sirius and Remus. Narcissa and Sirius had reconciled having a heart-to-heart talk. The next morning Ronald and Reid Weasley arrived and the Longbottom moved next door to them.

Six years had passed and Narcissa being a mother managed to take care of the five and occasionally nine (when it was the holiday as all the Weasley who had gone to school will go to the home of their new caretaker) children who now reside inside the house: Harry Potter, Draco Black (He had taken his mother maiden name as she had divorced with her husband) and Ronald and Reid Weasley. Both Sirius and Remus were like uncles to all the kids and teenagers with Sirius being the goofy, funny uncle and Remus being the stern but kind uncle. So now, the four kids who had receive the Hogwarts letter were all excited and had gone to buy their wand and books. Draco had gone with his mother and Ron and Reid had gone with their brother Charlie who had taken the day off to buy school stuff for his brother.

And now, after buying Harry his wand, Sirius had to say he was happy and he was sure that James and Lily would have been proud of him and Remus.

"Siri! Come on! You got to see what auntie Cissy makes!" Yelled Harry.

"Where's Remy?" Another voice yelled, belonging to one Ronald Weasley as his twin brother Reid yelled for said man to come down. Sirius laughed and walked toward his new family, he could say.

A/N: Sorry if it sound rush (It is rush) as I was writing this using a school computer and I want to finish the explanation so I could write the content next! Oh, sorry if you don't like an OC but I want to add this new character. Oh sorry for making Ginny die so early... hope you still like it and if you don't, well I'll be sad and might enter a writer's Depression state.

Reid Weasley: Ron's younger twin brother! Not one of the sky whisperers. Care about his brothers (he considers Neville, Draco and Harry as brothers) especially his twin and a good troublemaker but rarely got into trouble as he displays the good student act.

So that's all, please read and review! Please forgive me for any grammar mistake. English is definitely not my first language.


End file.
